Did you see that Vampire, Jack?
by willowsangel
Summary: A series of Crossover Drabbles from BTVS, Angel and X-files
1. At First Scent

Rating: G

Pairing: Fi, Oz

Challenge: Crossover

Fi has been watching the bass player all evening. She doesn't know why, but for some reason ever since Dingo's Ate My Baby showed up at the festival she'd been hooked.

He was low key, so low key that she'd almost missed him. It was watching him move with a predatory grace that had kept her in her seat. His obvious skills kept her listening to the entire set. He was good, better then his band. Fi wanted to know why someone clearly that talented would stay with a band that was going nowhere. Dingo's hadn't had a single in college radio in two years and their club popularity was waning.

The set ended and the band disappeared into the teaming mass of musicians and performers that the festival had drawn. Before Fi could follow him Clu and Jack pulled her back to the bus.


	2. Lines Worth Crossing

Disclaimer: So Weird belongs to Disney, BTVS belongs to Mutant Enemy

Rating: PG

Pairing: Fi

Challenge: Crossover

Fi has been chasing ghosts since her father died. She's never minded the hunt until now. Vampires, werewolves, aliens, evil spirits, she takes it all in stride. But evil law firms. That was more then she should possibly have to handle. Especially having to deal with Annie as her roommate for the past six months. She knows better though, to wish that life were fair. So she sneaks out of the bus, and heads to huge, intimidating building that last night's guest singer mentioned. If they could help her answer the questions her mother wouldn't, then that would be worth it. No matter the cost.


	3. Natural Selection

Disclaimer: So Weird belongs to Disney. I don't own X-files

Rating: PG

Pairing: Fi, Fox

Challenge: Crossover

Fox Mulder watches the girl, "Fi" as she was called. He hadn't believed the reports he was hearing about a young teenage girl investigating her own set of x-files.

He smiled into his drink as she again tried to convince her brother that the record executive who'd just attacked them was possessed. He looked unconvinced but Fox wasn't. This girl believed and Fox understood.

It had taken only a few hours of observation before he saw what his sources had been raving about.

She was still too young to be recruited, even by his enemies, but he would keep watching. One day soon she would be ready. Maybe with her help he could save the world.


	4. The Outsider

Disclaimer: Disney owns So Weird, Mutant Enemy owns ANGEL

Rating: PG

Pairing: Molly/ Lindsay

Challenge: Crossover

Lindsay McDonald watches Molly Phillips sing and takes another drink. He smirks at looks she's receiving from her guitar player but his attention never strays far from the woman herself. Her pain reaches out to him and there's something about her, about her story that intrigues him.

He lets himself backstage, no one questioning him when he strolls in. He watches her interact with her children and is dismayed when he can feel the magic that binds the family together warn him away.

He frowns a little, knowing she has answers to his questions but leaves anyway. He's been on the run far too long now and her spirit world protection is too much trouble to fight.


	5. Lost Little Girls

Title: lost little girls

Author: WillowsAngel

Rating: R

Pairing: Lindsay/Fi

Challenge: Crossover

Fi thought Lindsey was kind of off. Not that he wasn't one of the prettiest men she'd ever seen, and not that he couldn't make her heart speed up when he got on stage and opened his mouth. But something told her he hadn't always been a musician. That same something that told her not to whisper her secrets in his ear the way Annie had been. The way her mother had been.

He'd been touring with the band almost six months and he hadn't slept with her mother yet. Her mom had tried, but he'd always brushed her off and looked to Fi instead. She'd thought she was imagining it at first until Carey asked her if she was trying to piss her mom off. That look, that heat made shiver, made her wonder what made her so special he would choose her over her mother. It was still nice though, to imagine he was singing to her, to imagine he was interested in her plain 17 year old self.

She'd gotten lonely with Clu gone and Carey lusting after her mom and Jack ignoring her to pretend that Annie was normal, average. Lindsey was always there, offering an ear, a shoulder, and a helpful hand when she inevitably found herself in supernatural situations. He didn't tell her she was crazy or stupid and he didn't tell her she should stop searching. In fact sometimes she thought that he enjoyed the chase as much as she did.

She found herself in his company more often then not, and when he would sing to her she could imagine that everything was ok, that she didn't run after ghosts and magic. She could believe him when he told her that he only wanted to play. So when tangled his hands in her hair and leaned down to kiss her after a show in the middle Oklahoma, she kissed him back and forgot that he'd been lying to her since they met.

She told him she trusted him and he was so pretty she ached. The days turned to weeks and every time he touched her she burned. She stepped into his motel room a few nights later, alone and nervous and she knew she'd never done anything more right when he smiled. He made her feel like she was flying and she didn't know if she'd ever come down.

She found out why trusting beautiful men was the stupidest mistake little girls made when she found herself naked, bound and gagged to an alter later that night. Lindsey stood naked before her, beautiful and deadly and male. She knew she'd made a fatal mistake when he summoned the scaly thing with the horns. She screamed as the long knife that he'd hidden behind his back cut into the skin of her stomach. As the blood drained and the monster bathed in her blood, Lindsay chanted and with each cut tattoo's appeared on his skin. The last thing she saw was Lindsay covered in swirling designs and staring at her with a brief flash of regret.


	6. who's afraid of the big bad prophesy?

Title: who's afraid of the big bad prophesy

Author: WillowsAngel

Rating: PG

Pairing: None, Fi, Annie, Angel, Spike

Challenge: Crossover

Spike watched the little brunette stare at Angel and he grimaced. Angel was just as entranced, freaking Irish git.

So Fiona Phillips was the fulfillment of a millennia old prophecy, who cared. It wasn't like she was any fun to scare. She had her won entourage of assorted freaks. A ghost, a sprite, a vampire who really didn't know the meaning of stealth.

So what if Angel had a soul. He was vampire with a soul too, and he was much more interesting. He'd gotten stuck with a vapid little blonde who hadn't done the world a favor and been eaten by her pet panther.

This was what happened when he tried to act human. He wondered if that Jack boy would be willing to stake Angel, he seemed hostile enough.


End file.
